Redemption Clause
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Picks up after the fight in Kirby Plaza Sylar is struggling not to shed his mortal coil when he is apprehend. Fic is being written for me by a good friend, permission to post has been given.Warning!This story contains non sexual disciplinary spanking!
1. The Begining

Redemption Clause

Sylar crawled along the rank sewer tunnel, small moans escaping him when the pain would overwhelm him. He could not believe that the little fool had stabbed him, had very nearly killed him." And who says that he hasn't? "Sylar thought bitterly. All of them would pay if he survived, that was for certain, but the little Japanese shit would suffer terribly for his transgressions.

The world faded in and out of focus, in front of him spots of blackness and flashes of light nearly blinding him, icy spikes of pain shooting through his head. Sylar tried to stand, practically having to will himself up but that was fine, his will was good it was his guts he was worried about, worry, now that was something he had not felt in some time, but it was a familiar emotion, an old companion if you would.

There had been a time when that pathetic feeling had ruled his existence but that had been before, before he had become who he was, before he had become special, before he had become Sylar, so now with an almost fatal effort he pushed that reminder away and forced himself to stand, as he rose he felt something tear inside, a sick feeling washed over him and he nearly collapsed but once more he forced the blackness away and concentrated on his wound. Reaching out to his torn flesh with his mind he began the painful process of pushing the flesh back together and for his efforts he was awarded more pain, more blood, and more hate.

Semena smiled as she watched her target (victim??, sometimes it was very hard to remember the difference.), the man was pretty, and the smell of his blood was intoxicating as was his helplessness. Semena's heart became cold as she became one with the shadows, her hunger was constant and being so near this bloody, pretty thing was driving her far to close to feasting regardless of what she had been commanded to do.

As Semena glided forward her inky black hands gripping and relaxing in anticipation of the kill, Sylar coughed hard and deep, blood spattering out of his mouth as he fell against the wall and nearly to the floor. Semena could hear the blood flowing all wrong in him, the little yellow man had done the trick with his stabber-thing, the man (meal, target, victim?), began staggering down the tunnel and she was sure that he would fall over dead at any time, but she knew better than to hurry. The lust was to hard to stop if she didn't take her time and concentrate on the task, block out the joyful thoughts of blood, sex (her form of it anyway.), and killing.

Semena rose up to the ceiling flitting from shadow to shadow as silent as a feather falling on a pillow, she was directly over Sylar and the urge to strike was desperate now. "I mean really there is no way he's going to live and why waste this wonderful opportunity," she thought to herself and started to descend down upon the man (meal maybe?).

"Semena.", said the well known and now well loved (That was not always the case.) voice. Semena froze, she knew those were bad thoughts but this was too hard, Lilly should have known, she said he would be hurt but not that he would be leaking all his sipping juice everywhere.

"Yes Lilly." Semena said back in her mind. This was not Semena's favorite form of communication as she already had too many voices in there and sometimes things would get confusing.

"Dear how is our new friend doing?", Lilly asked in that calming rationale way that always set Semena's nerves on a far more even keel, she would always have the lust but it could be contained, or so Lilly always said, few believed her and even Semena had her doubts.

"He seems to be about to die, blood going the wrong places and there is mouth-blood." She said trying not to convey the savage thoughts that were just consuming her but she knew it was pointless, if Lilly looked she would see, and if Lilly asked she would tell.

"Very well you know what to do Semena; he will live; his mind is very strong." Lilly said calmly.

Semena felt panic slip through her, "What if I can't control it Lilly? You know how hard it is for me!" Semena begged.

Sylar stopped, suddenly sure he was not alone for he knew he had heard the sound of begging, something he had heard his fair share of the past year. He looked around himself, into the shadows, he could see nothing but he knew he was not alone and as

usual he was right.

"You will be fine. Your control has improved greatly the last two years." Lilly said soothingly.

Semena noticed Sylar looking around, "He knows he's not alone Lilly." She said her voice tinted with a predator's gleam.

"Then if you would be so sweet Semena and collect your new "little brother" I'll have Maja begin to open the portal, and Semena, you have done wonderful, and I am very proud of you today." Lilly said encouragingly.

Semena's mind swelled with pride and knew there was no way in the world that she could do anything less than her best to try to please Lilly, after all who but Lilly had ever showed little Semena any kindness.

With but the simplest thought Semena seemingly came into existence from nothing directly behind Sylar.

Sylar's sense of self preservation was highly developed but under the current level of duress he was under he was incredibly lucky to even remember who he was much less notice the little girl who had just blinked into existence behind him. He never heard her pull the small stone from the pocket of her peasant's dress even with his hyper hearing; he was to busy feeling himself die to hear her take a step forward and reach into his back and pull out his soul.

Semena smiled down at the bloody heap at her feet as the wispy little ribbon in her hand flailed around. As she held the stone up, a light glow illuminated the tunnel as she willed the important part of Sylar into it. She couldn't have told you how she did the things she did if she wanted to, so she watched in wonder (and a little sadness, souls of this power were very tasty.) as she forced Sylar into the stone.

The three police officers crept forward taking special care as they all had been warned of Sylar, unfortunately no one had told them about Semena. You would not have needed Sylar's ears to hear them scream.


	2. Coming Home

Lilly smiled when she saw the long black sedan pass through the front gate, the guards were very watchful even after they had assured themselves that the newest guest was "contained" and this pleased Lilly, they had been warned of the capabilities of said guest.

Matters had gone very well all things considered, though the apparent deaths of Peter and Nathan were disconcerting, as that had not been foreseen, but in all fairness they did not fall into her particular realm of responsibility, but still she hated to see wasted potential.

The balcony around her shimmered and was then replaced by the foyer downstairs, the huge oak double doors before her, and the rich red tapestries stretched from the floor all the way to the ceiling nearly sixty feet above her. The white marble floor of the entrance hall opened into a grand greeting room that was the size of a small stadium, (many people were stunned into silence at the sight of this room) the domed ceiling was entirely glass with a supporting frame of web like silver lattice that scarcely looked strong enough to hold up the massive structure.

Full grown gold leafed trees that few people could have identified (they were in fact a long thought extinct species of maple that Lilly had always had a great affection for) grew in the four corners ensuring a great deal of shade at any time during the day. Ivy thick enough a full grown man could have easily climbed grew along the walls, not over the fixtures and shelves that lined the walls but rather with them, red flowers (the same red as the tapestries that lined the foyer) bloomed through out.

The floor of the massive room was earthen and covered in a thick quilt of green-blue grass, cool and as soft as any featherbed. Three hallways led off in separate directions leading to various rooms, kitchens, storage rooms, game rooms, security centers in every wing and the various living quarters of the staff and guests of the Manor, all of these were on the ground floor as the second floor was restricted to only the permanent residents, of which there were few.

Lilly pulled the red cloak (the same red) back over her shoulders and smoothed back her long auburn hair and straightened the shimmering emerald dress she wore, she was as stunning to look upon as the room itself, and in conjuncture could be overwhelming (a fact she new well and made great use of on occasions such as these).

The great oak doors opened silently and Lilly smiled as Semena entered, the smile faded as she saw the expression on Semena's face. "What is it child, what is wrong?" Lilly asked.

Semena gazed down at the floor not wanting to meet Lilly's eyes, her right foot tracing small circles on the floor, "well…" she whispered.

"Speak up child what is wrong? You know you have no need to fear the truth. Is everything as it should be with Sylar?" Lilly asked softly, she could have looked into Semena's thoughts easily but would not unless the circumstances were dire. Indeed, lessons of trust and honesty were best taught with trust and honesty Lilly believed.

"Oh yes my lady, the man is fine though he does strain against the stone." Semena gushed, looking up timidly "That's not really what is wrong." she said.

Lilly patiently waited, Semena would tell her, she was sure of it, Semena had come very far from what she had once been. "There were some of the sheriff types and well they, um, see they would of caught us and well I kind of had to, um, well I had to take care of them." Semena stammered nervously.

"You didn't do anything… lethal did you?" Lilly asked with a hopeful look.

"Oh no, no I just scared them real good that's all." Semena said emphatically shaking her head back and forth.

"Will they recover?" Lilly asked sternly.

"Yes, yes, yes, the men will be fit as can be my lady I hurt not a hair on their little heads." Semena answered smiling.

"Will their minds be fine Semena?" Lilly asked knowing she had to be very exact in this questioning as Semena had come very far but a daemon she still was.

Semena gazed back down at the floor and began tracing her circles with her foot again, "Well.. Too tell the whole thing my lady they might be a little well.. They might not like the dark very much any more," she whispered.

Lilly looked at her disapprovingly ,"Semena.." Lilly said seriously.

"Well the sheriffs may not like squishy stuff any more either, oh and chickens." Semena said regretfully.

Lilly stared at Semena, angry about the damage done to the lawmen but also knowing how fortunate they had been, only a few years ago they would have been nothing but a grisly feast for little Semena, and Lilly knew she could fix any mental damage done to them.

"Very well Semena I will look in on them and as long as everything you have told me is true then all is well, you do speak true don't you Semena?" Lilly asked smiling again.

Semena's face lit up at Lilly's smile. "Yes my lady I speak true, true as an angel I say, I didn't want to hurt the sheriffs so I just scared em a little bit, it was all I knew to do." She said excitedly, then " I don't hurt the good folks no more." She added solemnly.

"Good, you have done well Semena, and I am pleased. You are coming along wonderfully and soon you will be in complete control of your impulses, now won't that be something?" Lilly said soothingly.

Semena was practically beaming over this praise (even though she still had her doubts, she had been very close to losing control, between Sylar's vulnerability and the policemen's terror she had really nearly lost it), "I cant wait for that my lady" she agreed quickly her child's face split by her predator's grin. " Do you want the soul-stone now?" Semena asked.

Lilly held out her hand, "That would be fine my dear, and if you wish I will meet you later in your room and we will continue our book, would that please you?" she asked.

"Oh yes my lady that would please me greatly." Semena answered as she placed the small stone into Lilly's palm.

"Very well then I will see you at midnight as this should not take to long." Lilly said pleased (in the beginning Semena had found books or really anything other than sex or violence to be a terrible waste of time, but now she genuinely enjoyed the books and music Lilly had introduced her to even though Semena herself still could not read at all, and it seemed to Lilly that might be a talent Semena might never master.)

As she took the stone from her, Semena laughed her little girl killer laugh and ran happily across the grass to the Goldenleaf tree in the north corner, and as she looked back at Lilly and smiled she touched the smooth trunk of the tree and simply disappeared.

Lilly turned and walked to the center of the large room and laid the stone containing Sylar's soul down upon the grass and smiled. This one would be a challenge, she knew that, she had been watching him for nearly six months. He was willful, arrogant, and very intelligent, but not beyond redemption, and that is where she came in. He would hate her as they all did, but he would learn, of that she was sure.

As Lilly stood and waited for Maja to bring in Sylar's form she thought of all the centuries over which she had honed her techniques of salvation, and that was really what it was, especially for the mortals who were lucky enough to be chosen.

Her mixture of discipline, psychology and genuine compassion had turned many souls that had gone down very hard roads a second chance, something she believed in completely, for it was a very long time ago that was exactly what she had been given.

That opportunity would now be given to Sylar, and she would never allow someone to fail themselves, because when Lilly believed in you, no matter how hard you may try to resist, she would not accept less than what you were capable of. She had put back together many people, and she was good at it. Her care for her charges was complete and without question, their failure was just not an option she would ever entertain even the thought of.

The great doors opened again, and Sylar's body floated through on a cushion of air, and even at this distance she could sense the immense damage little Hiro had inflicted, but she was not concerned, all would be well enough soon enough.

Maja entered through the doors behind Sylar's floating body and stopped, looking at Lilly he waved and she waved back, "Thank you Maja, I will take it from here." Her voice said in his mind.

Maja bowed, "Please be careful my lady. This one is dangerous, I don't like the looks of him, we should of let him die." He thought back.

Lilly smiled at that, thinking about how Maja had fought her and hated her when she had saved him from death, the mob that had caught him in Indonesia would have been as deadly as little Hiro's sword if she had not of stepped in when she did.

"Thank you for your concern Maja and I will be very careful." She thought back, smiling, she let him feel that smile, and it set his mind a little at ease.

"I will be right outside if you need me my lady" he said out loud, his hand trailing to the automatic pistol in its dockers clutch as he bowed and turned to leave. Lilly watched as Maja left, nodding to him, she knew he would not leave from that door until he was sure all was under control, and for Sylar's sake she hoped everything would go alright.

Maja was no man to cross, his abilities had made him one of the world's most feared terrorists (Ackmet Abduhl Azeer Kalih Modeef as he had once been called), and while no terrorist any more, the routine had allowed him to discover the more compassionate side of Islam, he was a terrible opponent.

Sylar's body finished its journey across the great room until it settled on the soft carpet of grass beside the soul-stone. Lilly kneeled down beside his lifeless corpse, she picked up the soul-stone and placed it upon Sylar's chest.

Lilly looked down at him as she spread her arms out in the air over his body. As Lilly closed her eyes and began to murmur words that had been forgotten long before the peoples of Babylonia had even begun their great tower, the room around her began to shimmer with light, the vibrant colors of the grass and the Goldenleaf trees bled together and a hum filled the cavernous room.

Without warning the soul-stone on Sylar's chest exploded into tiny fragments of light that entered Sylar's body causing him to arch forward, his eyes flying wide open, his mouth exploding open his lungs sucking in air they had never thought to feel again.

As Sylar fell back Lilly placed her hand gently upon his brow, "Shh.. sleep now you have had a trying day Sylar, or should I say Gabriel?" she said gently.

Sylar looked up at her confused, "Where am I?" he asked with exhaustion and pain in his voice.

Lilly smiled down at him and said soothingly as she stroked his forehead gently, "You are home, somewhere you are safe, somewhere you will heal, and when it is time, the place where you will learn who you truly are."

Sylar grimaced as he tried to sit up, "Tell me where I am, now, I'll not ask again," he growled.

Lilly smiled back down at him, "I understand you are confused, but trust me all will be well, in fact, soon, all will be better than it has ever been for you. All the confusion and fear and rage will be gone. It will be difficult, but believe me when I say, I will not give up on you Gabriel." She said sweetly.

"If you call me that again, I will kill you." Sylar said menacingly, and as he did Lilly felt an invisible force attempt to pull her up into the air.

Lilly smiled as she simply dismissed his will, negating the telekinetic force Sylar was attempting to exert upon her, Sylar's eyes widened in surprise and as he was about to say something Lilly placed a finger on his lips, "Shh.. you must save your strength for healing. This place will help you, but your wound was mortal and it will take time." She assured him with that stunning sweet smile.

Sylar looked back up at her, feeling himself succumbing to her calmness, he stared up at her, "So" he thought, another special one, and he could feel her power, it radiated off of her. He gathered his strength, he would have this one's power to, even if he was hurt he would have it.

Lilly smiled down at him as he prepared his assault, whereas the thoughts of the other's who lived here were their own Sylar had earned no such right, and as he began his pointless attack, she merely reached down and covered his eyes, "Shh.. sleep." She said softly, and much to Sylar's surprise that is exactly what he did.

Later as Maja moved Sylar to his secured room Lilly thought to herself, "He is very strong and very ambitious, not that those things are bad, but when he is healed, and after the routine, he will learn to control these things" of that she was sure. A little care, compassion, guidance and yes some much needed discipline would do this exceptional man a great deal of good.


	3. Settling In

Sylar's eye's fluttered open, he winced at the sudden brightness; his hands came up and covered his face as he groaned. His head was killing him. He pushed down heavily, trying to alleviate the pain piercing behind his eyes as he struggled to sit up.

Sylar fell back to the bed twice before he was able to stay vertical. One hand dropped from his face and felt quickly beside him until he found the edge of the bed. He slowly took his other hand from his face his eyes squinting tightly against the sun.

Sylar sat like that for several moments trying to focus his thoughts, where was he? How did he get here? He had a few scattered memories, he remembered the plaza and being stabbed, "Oh yes" he thought, he certainly remembered that and he believed that Peter was dead.

"That would be a terrible shame." Sylar mumbled softly, "But if he is…I know a certain Japanese man that will soon be following him," Sylar thought angrily his jaw set and shaking, tears streaming down his face as he stared back into the bright morning light.

It took Sylar nearly ten minutes to make it to his feet, when he had swung his legs over the side of the bed a wave of vertigo had washed over him that almost sent him reeling back to the bed. He sat there on the edge of the bed with his hands again pressed to his face, breathing hard, willing the dizziness away. When he had composed himself he looked around. He was wearing nothing but a pair of red institutional pants (he could have swore he had seen this red before, and recently.)

The ceiling above him was glass with some shining metal frame and the walls were of a rich brownish red wood. Other than the bed, there was a large wooden desk in the corner of the room and bookcases lined one entire wall, dressers on the opposite wall, and a door directly opposite the bed.

"Where am I?" he said out loud as he tried to remember anything, he remembered the sewer but it was mostly a fog. Sylar suddenly looked up, a flash of memory across his face, his eyes burned as he thought to himself, "I wasn't alone down there."

Sylar stood slowly, looking around still trying to place everything, most people would have been panicked, but Sylar had been here before, unconsciousness followed by waking up somewhere he had no idea how he had gotten there was something he had already experienced.

He remembered a woman, a beautiful woman, had she been real he wondered. Did she have something to do with where he was? He thought about these things as he walked across the room to the door. He tried the door and it was locked, "Of course it's locked," he thought to himself.

Sylar backed up from the door, his hand raised palm towards the door, after a moment a puzzled look crossed Sylar's face. The power would not come to him, it was still there, but it would not respond to his command. Sylar closed his eyes and raised both hands towards the door. Sylar's face began to shake with the exertion; he continued to no avail, the power would not come; he let out an audible gasp, almost collapsing with exhaustion.

Sylar looked around the room again in frustration, his eyes falling on the desk; there was a piece of paper on it. Sylar crossed the room weakly stumbling against the desk and nearly fell into the chair. He picked up the piece of paper, it was a note.

Gabriel,

I hope you are feeling well, you gave us quite a scare these past couple days, you were injured very badly but it looks as though you are going to be just fine. Now things may seem a little strange and frightening but be assured you are in good hands here, you are among friends. This evening we will dine together and I will let you know what is to be expected of you and what you can expect. Be joyful Gabriel, this is a great day for you and us.

Lilly

Sylar stared down at the note, his lips began to quiver as rage welled up in him; he balled up the note and threw it off the desk. "My name is Sylar!!!!" he screamed. Sylar lunged up, his fists slamming down on the desktop, "My name is Sylar!!!!!" he screamed again.

He looked around the room, hate filling his eyes, he remembered now, the woman in the green dress, she had done something to him, and there were others also. "That was good" he thought, others had attempted to imprison him, others had suppressed his gifts, and most of them were dead, as soon these bastards would also be. Sylar sat down at the desk and smiled to himself, soon enough they would wish they had never involved themselves in the affaire of their betters.


	4. Prepairing

Maja walked down the long hallway towards Lilly's private office, few had ever been in this place, and if Maja had his way few ever would. He had been in charge of Lilly's personal security for six years, ever since his redemption; and he performed his duties with a near fanatical zeal.

Maja knew his life was owed to Lilly, that most likely his eternal soul as well and his loyalty to her was unquestionable. His feelings were not merely a matter of indebtedness, it was much more. He had seen the work she had done, seen the twisted souls, such as he had been, brought here, and with Lilly's help and guidance had shed themselves of their evil and deceit.

People who had powerful and mysterious gifts and had used them for their own wicked and petty desires, he himself had been one of the worst, a murder of many, bombings, assassinations, kidnappings, all done in the name of his god.

Lilly had shown him that it was not piety that drove him but fear, fear of a changing world, fear of western thought, fear of a world not controlled by the simple beliefs that he had accepted as universal law. Now he had been given a second chance, a chance to make things better, a chance to preserve instead of destroy, and he would not fail; he had approached this new phase of his life with the same determination that had driven him in the darker periods of his existence.

Maja stopped before the door and waited, he knew there was no need to knock. After a few moments the door simply faded from being and he immediately strode in. Maja walked up to the green stone desk and bowed, "He is awake." he said curtly.

Lilly looked up from her work, even a place as unusual as the manor still had day to day dealings that had to be attended to. A slow smile spread across her face, Maja was unhappy and she believed she knew why. "Maja what is wrong? Is there something amiss with our newest guest?" she asked, knowing full well there wasn't.

Maja never appreciated coyness and said quickly, "No Miss. He is fine, bleating like a goat, but healthy."

Lilly sat back in the deep cushions and smiled again, "Than what is it Maja, speak freely." she teased.

Maja straightened his back and looked down at her, "You know precisely what I am concerned about, I stood at that door nearly a full minute," he said sternly.

Now Lilly's smile widened even further "Oh I am so sorry to keep you waiting Lord Maja," she mocked politely.

Maja stared back at her with embarrassment flushing his face, "That is not what I meant my lady, and you know it. You were distracted, I could have been anyone, enemies' abound." he said gruffly.

Lilly looked back up at him, touched by his concern, "Maja you know that here I am safe from any threat, I have you as my protector. But you are correct as usual, and I will seek to remain ever vigilant," she said tenderly.

Maja's chest swelled with pride, "Thank you Miss. Your safety is my only concern," he stated with a bow.

"I thank you for that. Now how is Gabriel?" she asked, closing the work before her to concentrate on the work at hand.

"As I said Miss he is fit but distressed. Should I prepare him for dinner?" Maja replied.

Lilly smiled at Maja's verbal mistake but he noticed nothing. "All business. That's Maja." Lilly thought. "Yes. I think that would be wonderful. It is time he met me while he is in his right mind," she said as a frown crossed her face. "I hope he understands we are only trying to help him, that we are maybe his last and only hope. Perhaps things will go smoothly," she pondered out loud.

Maja bowed and turned to leave, he had many things to attend to, but one thought did cross his mind, that he felt sorry for his Lady, for from what he had seen from the butcher Sylar, things would most definitely not go smoothly. As he left the room though a smile quickly covered his face, "Pity Lilly, I think not. It is that fool who will be in need of that before the night is done. You could bet on that," he thought.


	5. Arrogance

Sylar sat at the large desk he had been afforded by his captors. Sylar had tried to manifest his abilities repeatedly but had failed in every attempt, he didn't panic though as he had encountered this before just as his capture did not overly concern him.

Sylar was supremely confidant and he new all he needed was a moment, a minor lull in his captors awareness and he would be free. After the first day of which Sylar spent focusing into himself trying to place all the events of the past several days into an order that made sense, he remembered the events at the plaza well enough; everything was going along nicely, until he was nearly killed.

That's when everything got really vague, "But that was to be expected when you're run through by a sword." Sylar thought bitterly. Without his abilities he would have died for sure, of that he had no doubt. His telekinesis had allowed him to hold in most of the blood, not to mention his entrails, but his body was still poring itself out.

He had been fortunate for the sewer lid, and in all the confusion of the brother's bonding moment. it had been simple to slip away. The sewer itself was a haze. He could remember very little, but one thing he could remember, right before it all went black, was a feeling of not being alone; and then the most terrible feeling he thought at the time, he must have been dying.

It had been as if everything he was had been ripped out of him and he could feel himself struggling against the numbing grip of death. And then the most confusing memory, the sounds of men screaming, and chickens, and then that was it until he awoke here.

He had spent most of today reading. The bookcase was full of historical and scientific journals, almost all of them dealing with "special people," as Sylar thought of himself and the other gifted people. There was literature here dating back to the early eighteenth century, some of it was amazing, they did not speak in conjecture but in scientific fact backed with historical data.

It astounded Sylar (and to some extent angered him, his obsession with his need for uniqueness, his own "specialness" was overwhelming) to find out that there had been special people throughout history it seemed.

It amused him to think of Mohinder, "Oh what you would give to be seeing what I'm seeing." he said out loud.

Two loud knocks resounded from the solid wood door. Sylar looked up expectantly, "Well here it is." he thought. Meals had been brought to him but there had been no other contact, and Sylar knew it was several hours before his late meal was to occur, his body clock was near perfect.

The door swung open and a tall Arabic man walked in, he was dressed in grey fatigue pants and a loose button up shirt tucked in at the waist. The man stopped several feet in the room and stared at Sylar, "It is polite to stand when someone you have not met enters a room." Maja said sternly.

Sylar smiled and stood slowly, he held out his arms, "Should I bow?" he mocked.

Maja smiled at Sylar, and he himself bowed, "You are an insolent dog, and you are a murderer. Any other circumstances I would most likely kill you, but you have been most fortunate as your redemption is at hand." Maja said evenly.

"Well now isn't that lucky for me." And here I was just riddled with guilt." Sylar said, false sincerity dripping off his words.

Maja walked up to Sylar, "The lady of the manor would like to see you and discuss your arraignments." Maja said. Before Sylar could respond Maja added, "I would like to continue our conversation, after you have learned of your "expectations" and the rules of polite discourse."

Maja looked directly into Sylar's eyes, "I know what you're thinking. If only you had your abilities, I would regret ever seeing you. I know this because I thought the same thing. And like me, you will find out how wrong you are." Maja said with a smile on his face.

Sylar smiled back at him, "We shall see." was all he said.

Laughing Maja stepped back and extended his hand towards the open door, "Yes. We shall."

Lilly leaned back deeply into the cushions of the high back chair she sat in. She had been in Maja's mind the entire time (with his full knowledge), and was upset but not at all surprised at Sylar's attitude. "Oh well. Nothing worthwhile is ever easy." she thought to her self. Lilly only hoped that Sylar realized that too.

Maja and Sylar walked through the labyrinth that was the manor. Hallways stretched everywhere and Sylar was sure he would never be able to find his way back to his room much less out.

They came to an elevator and went up six flights, the doors opened to another hallway that led to a large red door. Maja did not move to leave the elevator but only motioned forward with his hand. "You go the rest of the way alone. Go to the door and wait. Do nothing more. She will see you when she is ready for you." Maja commanded.

Sylar smiled and sarcastically bowed. As he walked nonchalantly down the hall, he said back to Maja, "You will learn one thing. No one is ever ready for me."

As the elevator doors closed Maja thought to himself, "That man wears his arrogance like armor. He will need it."

Sylar stood in front of the door for only a moment before it opened but it was long enough for him to think to himself, "Just one slip is all I need." when the door opened, and he walked in.


	6. Tug of War

As the door of Lilly's office opened, she looked up. Lilly closed her eyes and focused her will deep into the core of her being, immersing her consciousness into the primal soup that was her essence. Areas of her mind that in most humans lay dormant and unused were now glowing with electro-chemical reactions, and in that moment, she could feel everything around her; the life of every living thing was laid open to her for miles.

The sense of what everything ever was and ever would be was overwhelming, and she had to look away. She had to focus on singular desired results. She focused on the man coming through the door, and in but a moment, she knew him as he knew himself, better in fact, his lies to himself did not delude her as they did him. The connection was done; an instant was all that was needed.

Sylar paused as he walked through the door; he thought suddenly, "What was that?" Sylar shook his head slightly as he stepped into the room.

After a moment he looked up; across the room was the woman he had remembered, and he had been right, she was stunning. She sat behind a large redwood desk that matched the woodwork of the entire room. A wooden chair was placed in front of the desk, three more sat along the wall, a one armed couch, upholstered in the same rich red that was prevalent throughout the house stretched along the left side of the desk.

"Hello. My name is Lilly. Would you please close the door behind you and have a seat?" she said as she stood. Lilly's long auburn hair was pulled back tight from her face; she wore a tailored green business suit her tie the ever present red.

Sylar smiled as he closed the door, "I hope you know what you have chosen to involve yourself with." he said softly as he turned to face Lilly.

She smiled back at him and motioned towards the chair, "Yes, I am aware. Now, if we could move on, it would be helpful," she said as she sat back down.

Sylar stared at her intently, "Because you seemed to have saved my life, I am inclined to be forgiving," he said quietly as he walked to the edge of her desk. "But I have my limits," he threatened as he sat down in the chair across from her.

Lilly smiled, she calmly looked down at the dossier on the desk, "It is a good thing to remember forgiveness, but I think you have confused forgiveness for the more appropriate feeling in this situation," she said coolly.

Sylar cocked his head as an amused grin spread across his face, "Really… and what could that possibly be?" he asked mockingly.

Lilly locked gazes with Sylar, and he could not help but flinch the slightest bit, not much, but it had been there.

His smile faded, the stern resolve in her cold green eyes stripping the arrogance from him. "Thankfulness," she said crossly.

Lilly held the stare for what seemed to Sylar an eternity. Finally she looked back down and continued flipping through Sylar's file, he exhaled deeply, only now aware that he was holding his breath.

Without looking up Lilly asked, "Are you thankful?"

Sylar, still trying to compose himself, was caught off guard, "Well, I didn't ask you for anything," he sneered, flinching again at the petulant sound of his own voice.

Lilly slowly closed the files on her desk and filed them in her case on the floor beside her. When she was done, she leaned forward and placed her hands flat on the desk. "Then I take that as a no," Lilly stated firmly.

Sylar looked back at her nervously, he desperately reached out for his abilities, he could feel them, they were right there but it was to no avail.

Anger flashed across Lilly's face as she stood suddenly, her chair slamming back against the wall. Sylar sunk back in his chair as Lilly stormed around the desk to stand directly in front of him.

She leaned down and grabbed either arm of his chair, her face only inches from his, "I saved your murderous life, I heal you of your wounds, and I hide you from your enemies and risk exposing myself to mine. And this is how you act? Your arrogance and insolence dripping from every word, you act as a spoiled child would." she said firmly.

Sylar stared back at her, his initial fear turning into anger, as it always had, " I owe no one anything," he snarled as his smile once again spread across his face.

Lilly slowly stood, "I had hoped it would not come to this, but, it is not unexpected," she said calmly.

"It would be best for you to just let me go," Sylar threatened.

Lilly smiled, as she reached down to stroke Sylar's face he jerked away, "You will learn new ways Gabriel…" she said before Sylar screamed, "My name is Sylar!!"

Lilly suddenly reached down and with surprising strength grabbed Sylar by his shoulders and slammed him roughly across the desk face first. Sylar attempted to push himself up off the desk but Lilly was on him too quickly.

She slammed her left forearm down across his shoulders, pinning him to the desk, as Sylar fought to shove her off him he screamed, "Get off of me!!"

Lilly reached up and grabbed his flailing right hand, and with a twist she wrenched his arm behind his back, pinning that hand with her left hand as she stood above him.


	7. A Time for Action

Sylar reached back and tried to pry her hand away from his own. He arched his back and tried to stand, "You're making a mistake." Sylar muttered ominously.

Lilly grabbed Sylar's free hand and forced the hand on top of his already pinned wrist. This maneuver allowed her to grab them both with her left hand as she whispered down to him, "For your sake, I hope not."

Sylar struggled against her his eyes going wide when Lilly pushed him roughly back down across the desk; her strength was stunning.

"This foolishness must cease! Immediately!" Lilly commanded holding her palm outstretched over his lower half.

'She will tremble before me!' he thought savagely. Sylar reached deep within himself desperate for the power he knew was there. They were his by right, and no one disrespected him like this, and no one would deny him who he was!!

Lilly looked down at him as his entire body shook from the strain of his futile attempts. A small smile touched her lips; she respected his will, his drive to better himself, and his power was not in question. What had brought him here was his means, his callous disconnect from the world, his arrogant disregard for life, and his ego gone mad from his magnificent delusions of grandeur. These were facets that needed be pruned from this man. With proper focus, he would learn here, and the learning would begin now.

Lilly leaned down over Sylar's straining body, her right hand grabbed the back of his head firmly but gently as she turned his face to hers, "Struggle all you wish Gabriel; it will amount to nothing, for as you are to an everyday person, I am to you." she stated softly.

Sylar's eyes burned with hatred as he craned his neck to stare back at her, "You will know my name soon enough!" he snarled.

Sylar's foot suddenly shot up, and with all his strength and rage, he stomped down on Lilly's foot but his foot stopped inches above her fine tailored shoe. Sylar strained but could not force his attack any further.

"I said enough! I had hoped it would not come to this, but I should have known it would," she scolded angrily.

Lilly stood, and with a motion of her right hand, Sylar's legs stretched out straight behind him as she pinned him flat to the desk with his wrists clenched firmly in her left hand. The light slippers he had been given flew from his feet and sailed across the room as Sylar violently struggled against Lilly's iron grip.

Suddenly his struggles ceased as the red bottoms he wore unexpectedly shot down his legs with a slight wave of her hand. As the fabric bunched around his ankles he began violently trying to kick his feet apart.

Lilly smiled as she began twirling her hand in circles, the pants in response turned to match her movements until they had twined themselves so tightly Sylar could not budge his feet apart.

Panic began to creep into Sylar's mind, he was dreadfully aware of the fact that he was naked from the waist down, and with her right next to him, he could not escape the grip of her hand or the grip of whatever power it was that currently held his legs immobile.

Sylar strained to pull his wrists away from her grasp, "What are you doing?" he screamed at her.

SMACK!!

Sylar froze in place, his whole body tensed at the unexpected sensation.

Lilly looked down at the faint red handprint on Sylar's ass cheek. "That is the usual reaction…at first at least," she said faintly.

"You must be insane!" Sylar growled as he stared up at her, hate burning in his eyes.

Lilly tilted her head and looked back into his hateful stare, an interested look on her face, "Insane? Imagine you calling me insane for that. After everything you have done? I mean really Gabriel." she said with a slightly amused tone.

Sylar tensed, his fury overwhelming his panic he screamed, "MY NAME IS…."

SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!

Lilly's open hand struck Sylar's exposed ass repeatedly. Sylar's legs slammed down against the front of Lilly's desk, his feet pinned to the floor by the same invisible force that had held his legs outstretched.

Sylar stared up at Lilly, her hand raised, poised to strike again, a stunned look plastered across his face.

"Now do I have your attention?" Lilly asked sternly.

Sylar looked up at her blankly, unable to speak.

"Nothing to say now Gabriel? No screaming, no threats of death, no boasts?" she gently mocked.

Sylar could not comprehend what had just happened, the burning pain of his ass left no doubt though, "I don't... I don't understand…" he stammered.

Lilly smiled down at him, an understanding look on her face, "Of course you don't. Your anger and confusion have blinded you, not just now, but your whole life. How could you understand? But you will, of that I promise you," she said soothingly.

Sylar heard none of the care and compassion in her voice, all he heard was a mocking contempt as the old familiar rage began to embrace him. Lilly sensed the fury building in him as the walls she had put into place to contain his powers strained against his attempts.

"Gabriel, I take no joy in this. But you brought it all on yourself," she said softly.

SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!

The sounds echoed around the room as Lilly's hand slapped his ass in alternating swats.

SMACK!! SMACK!!

Sylar's head shot back, his neck straining as he screamed, "STOP THIS NOW!!"

Lilly never slowed.

SMACK!! SMACK!!

Sylar strained furiously against her, 'This cannot be happening!' he thought desperately.

SMACK!! SMACK!!

Lilly stopped, "This is happening, and there is nothing you can do about it but accept it. Hopefully soon you will be able to understand the need of this, but for now that is not necessary," she said evenly as she again raised her hand.

"Don't you dare." Sylar threatened.

Lilly heard the hate in his voice but she also heard something else, something new, fear. Her face softened for a moment, she hated that she had to bring that out in him, but there was no other way of making him see it for what it was, the thing driving him.

SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!

Sylar's eyes clenched shut, his rage giving way to something worse, Sylar's head strained back again and he screamed, his rage erupting from his body as the fear crept in.

SMACK!! SMACK!!

Lilly continued her work as his body began trembling.

SMACK!! SMACK!!

She increased the strength and tempo of her swats turning his ass a fiery red. She did not need to see the tear, her abilities allowed her to sense the shame and humiliation Sylar felt when the tear rolled down his cheek.

Sylar's body shook as he tried to understand what was happening, not even when Hiro had stabbed him had he felt this helpless, this out of control, not even death had frightened him so much. He didn't know what to do. Her power was beyond comprehension, and though the thought filled him with shame and humiliation he knew he was at her mercy, and from the blistering pain of his ass, mercy did not seem likely.

Lilly looked quickly into Sylar's trembling face, "Mercy is what your receiving Gabriel. This is a second chance that you must not take for granted," she stated.

Sylar opened his mouth to reply but she did not wait, right now she cared little for what he had to say.

SMACK!! SMACK!!

Her hand rained down over and over, the pain was becoming unbearable as Sylar squirmed franticly trying to avoid each blow, "Stop… that! "he pleaded, hating the sound in his voice.

Lilly began to hit even harder, Sylar's body flinching at the intense sting of each swat.

SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!

The pain was intense but the utter helplessness and vulnerability filled him with a sickening humiliation that somehow he knew he could not bear this much longer.

SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!

Yelps of shame and pain escaped him no matter how much he tried to contain them.

"You should be ashamed Gabriel, all the things you have done, your abilities wasted on your own selfish pursuits. You have much to atone for and this is but the beginning," she said coldly as she stared down into his upturned tear streaked face.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked weakly.

Lilly smiled back at him, "I already told you my dear. Its for your own good, it is your chance at redemption," she said firmly.

He looked back up at her, his lip quivering, "I… I don't understand," he croaked.

Lilly raised her hand responding, "You will."

As Lilly's hand descended Sylar screamed, "NO!!"

Lilly brought her hand down with terrible force, each swat leaving vivid red welts.

SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!

She went back and forth to each side of Sylar's exposed ass. This time the pain was far too much, Sylar screamed and begged for her to stop. The humiliation was suffocating him as he struggled weakly and his tears rolled down his face.

SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!

Over and over her hand fell. He could not avoid it no matter what he did, his face fell flat on the desk as his shoulders heaved with sobs.

SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!

Lilly stopped her hand held high, ready for another stinging swing. She suddenly released Sylar's wrists from her iron grip and stepped back also releasing his legs from her mental grip.

Sylar collapsed to the floor in front of Lilly's desk, his back to the cold stone, his teary face flinched as his naked ass landed on the soft carpet stinging fiercely as he rolled onto his side. He reached down franticly trying to unwad his pants, as he tried to contain humiliated sobs, and failed. Fresh tears ran down his face as he pulled his pants up roughly, again flinching as he pulled the back of his pants across his burning rear.

Lilly looked down at him trying not to smile. She would never mock him now, that would be far to cruel, but she had to admit watching him struggle with his pants had been quite funny, and the poor things bottom must be in quite a shape from his reactions.

Lilly knelt down eye level with him; Sylar flinched back against the desk trembling.

"Shh… It is over," she said soothingly as she reached out and lightly stroked the side of his head.

Sylar flinched away from her touch, Lilly smiled deeply, "Know you now have someone who will never give up on you. Take comfort in that," she stated reassuringly.

Sylar looked back at her in disbelief as she stood and walked around her desk; he heard her sit down lightly.

"Maja will be along directly to escort you back to your room so that you may rest and then we will dine together and speak further. Be assured anything that happens in here is strictly private," she said calmly as if nothing had happened at all.

Sylar stood slowly and turned to face her reaching up to wipe the tears from his face; he was stunned as he watched her going about her work and by the time he had collected himself enough to even begin to think straight the door to his left opened and Maja stepped in.

Lilly looked up at Maja and said pleasantly, "Maja would you please show our friend back to his room, and please tell Semena we will be dining late tonight."

Maja stepped up to Sylar taking him by the arm, "Of course my lady," he said as he led Sylar out the door.

As they walked in silence down the labyrinth of halls Sylar began to put things together and by the time he was back in his room he had sorted out all of what had just happened. Sylar cupped his hands to his face as he sat down at his desk; a sob escaped him as the chair set his ass to burning again. He may have sorted the events out but he still could not believe any of it. Sylar leaned down cradling his head in his arms and sobbed, the shame and fear wracking his body with convulsions until he suddenly became rigidly still, his rage returning to him.

After a few moments Sylar stood and entered his small bathroom, cleaning up was an excellent idea, rest though he thought as he smiled at himself in the mirror would have to wait.


	8. Reflection

The dinner went smoothly enough. Sylar had resigned himself to holding his temper in check, at least until he had reacquired his abilities or was able to ascertain exactly who his captors were and what they intended for him.

The Arab had been there, silent and watchful. There had also been a strange dark child who was eerily familiar to him. Of course the bitch of the house had been in attendance. She presided over the whole affair in a friendly but formal manner as she made polite conversation with them all.

Semena, as it turned out, was the child's name, and most of the conversation held was between her and Lilly. Not that it bothered Sylar to be left out of the majority of their chit chat. He had answered Lilly's few questions about the food with short curt answers; it was all he was capable of. The rage within was almost overwhelming, and he feared if he was forced to speak too much, it would boil over, and he would lash out with anything at hand.

Sylar knew that lashing out would be pointless at this time. He had experienced Lilly's power, and it was immense. Even with his abilities, he did not know if he was a match for her. Without them, well he had seen where that had went, and there was no way in hell he could allow anything like that to ever happen again.

So, he sat there. Sat there watching and taking note of everything going on around him hoping to just get through the meal without doing something foolish. 'Enjoy what time you have left,' he thought bitterly, 'Sooner or later I will be returned to what I was, and then you will all regret what you have done to me.'

When the meal was finished, Sylar was forced to sit while Lilly and the demented child babbled on for what seemed an eternity until he was finally excused and escorted back to his room by Maja.

Once he was alone, he sat down at the desk and tried to clear his mind of everything, to push out all the distractions, and to focus on the innermost spark within his being. He could still feel it, the powerful pulse that defined him. It was still there, but there was something holding it just out of his grasp. He attempted to push out all vestiges of Gabriel Gray, the weak one, to focus completely on whom he truly was, Sylar.

Sylar's brow trembled from his effort; his hands clenched shut tightly, and his legs tapped intently as sweat broke out over his body. The seconds stretched into minutes and finally after nearly an hour of tortuous concentration, he collapsed from the chair to the soft carpet gasping in exhaustion.

He began to sob heavily feeling the weakness sink deep within him. The memories of what had happened earlier at Lilly's hand flooded back to him as he bitterly wiped the tears from his face. Sylar tried to push the frustration back down, to hide it within the humiliation and fear that had been exposed by Lilly.

Sylar crawled over and pulled himself up weakly into his bed. Sitting up on the edge of the bed, he struggled with his shirt pulling it over his head and dropping it on the floor beside his bed. He felt the tears threaten again, and he rubbed his palms fiercely against his eyes, 'NO MORE!' he thought savagely as he struggled to retain control of his ragged emotions.

Sylar sat there on the edge of the bed until he once again felt in control of himself. He thought about trying to rekindle his abilities again but he was exhausted and decided against it.

He laid back on the bed folding his arms behind his head. He would rest, but just for a little while, and before that thought was even completely formed he was fast asleep. After a few moments his breathing evened out to the steady tones of someone in deep sleep.

Only then did Lilly appear beside him, looking down at him she smiled. She could sense the exhaustion in him as she reached out and gently stroked his brow. At her touch his face relaxed and his breathing deepened, "There will be no nightmares tonight dear Gabriel," she whispered.

Lilly turned and walked to the door, and as she left, she looked back over her shoulder at Sylar, 'Sleep well, for you will need your rest in the coming days.' she thought tenderly as she walked back to her office and prepared for tomorrow.


	9. Biting off more than you can chew

Sylar paced back and forth across his room impatiently. The sun had been up for over an hour and usually breakfast would have already been brought to him but this morning it was late. When he heard footsteps coming towards his room, he stopped and stared directly at the door squaring himself to it. Sylar was wearing one of the uniforms he had found in his closet; they were the same red as the one he had awoken in. The door opened, and to his surprise the child Semena stepped into the room.

Sylar's brow wrinkled, something about the girl unnerved him. Semena's odd smile crossed her face as she looked at him, "Good morning Gabri.. I mean Sylar," Semena said sweetly as she crossed the room to stand right in front of him, a little to close for Sylar's liking.

Sylar's body tensed at the mention of his true name, even though it had been but a slip. "You would do well to keep that name off your tongue," he growled down at her.

Semena cocked her head and looked up at him smiling again, "Oh goodness Sylar I'm sure so sorry, I really am, Please oh please say you'll forgive wee little Semena," she mocked as she grasped her hands at her chest in a begging gesture.

Sylar recoiled physically and glared down at her his rage rising, "Listen CHILD, mock me at your own risk, but I have done things that you are not above risk of," he threatened.

Semena's hands went up to her face to stifle the giggles that erupted from her. "Is you gonna hurt me bad man?" she said with a devilish grin when she had been able to get her self under control.

Sylar could not take it anymore, he had been mocked, imprisoned, and humiliated and now this was too much. He stared at her, his hatred and disbelief spilling across his face, "Do you have any idea who I am?" he whispered.

Semena smiled hugely, "Of course silly, you're Gabriel Gray," she laughed.

Sylar lost it; he could contain himself no longer. She was just a child and the door was still standing wide open. Though he doubted that he could find his way out, he planned to try. Sylar lashed out at Semena meaning to drive the back of his hand across her mocking face. Semena smiled as she melted into shadow and Sylar's hand passed harmlessly through her.

Sylar was taken off guard by the fact his hand did not connect with anything causing him to lose his balance and stumble to the floor. As he fell to the floor, he felt a cold sensation pass through him. Sylar quickly spun his body around and stared back up at her.

Semena was a shimmering cloud of wispy black smoke in the vague shape of a child; he scrambled back on all fours as she descended down at him. He scrambled backwards until his back hit the bookcase.

"Yous tried to hurt me Gabriel; that's sure not nice! There are rules against that stuff… yous are sure in trouble now," Semena whispered in her raspy shadow voice as Sylar looked franticly from side to side for a weapon or diversion of some sort.

Panic rose in him as Semena came closer and closer, Sylar was terrified. He now remembered her. She was in the sewer with him; it was her that had reached into him with that cold stealing grip. If he had his abilities it would be one thing, but as of now, he was helpless, and he knew it.

He hated this weakness, couldn't stand it, 'I acted to soon; I have to control myself,' he thought regretfully as the wispy demon child loomed ever nearer.

Semena could smell his fear, and it was intoxicating. It filled her with an almost uncontrollable urge to take him, take him right here and use him up for her own pleasures. A shiver ran through her consciousness at the thought, "No… No… can't eat him up…" she whispered as her shadowy hand crept up slowly towards Sylar's throat.

Sylar looked at her stunned, "What did you say??" he asked nervously as he attempted to shrink away as far as he could until he could go no further as he was now flush against the bookcase. As he felt the cold gentle caress of Semena's shadowed hand on his neck, Sylar began to tremble all over; his terror was now in total control. He hated his fear but there was nothing he could do to stifle it; he was as helpless against it as he was against her.

Sylar's eyes went wide when he heard Semena whisper, "Well…maybe just a taste…"

Sylar hid his face behind his arms, "PLEASE NO!!!" he screamed.

Semena began to envelop Sylar and his screams suddenly stopped as the cold seeped into him pulling at something deep within him. He could do nothing but struggle weakly against her transparent grasp. As he felt himself fading out of consciousness, his last thoughts were filled with an overwhelming sense of shame at how easily he had been defeated and how weak he had become in the soon to be last moments of his life.

Semena panted and gasped as she began to feed on Sylar's life force.

"SEMENA!!!" Lilly screamed from the door as she rushed into the room.

Semena instantly turned back into her human form, stumbling away from Sylar with a bewildered look on her face. "What…What happened?" she asked as she looked blankly around the room.

Sylar sat up weakly, coughing, "The little bitch tried to kill me," he gasped.

Lilly looked down at him a shimmer of light passing across Lilly's eyes as she stared at Sylar, "You will be fine," she said softly as she then knelt down in front of Semena taking her by the shoulders.

Semena regained her senses looking back and forth from Sylar to Lilly as she began to cry, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it! He's just so mean and….I just came to get him for breakfast…and… and… I'm so sorry!" she sobbed.

Lilly hugged her to her and glared at Sylar as he stared back at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean he was mean darling?" she asked her softly stroking her hair.

"He wouldn't be nice, and he got mad when he asked me who he was…I didn't do nothin but tell him… and he got even madder… and he tried to hit me! I swear it!" Semena stammered back as she wiped the tears from her face.

Lilly's gaze intensified on Sylar until he was forced to look down. "I'm sorry Lilly! I really am. I didn't mean to… I really didn't!" Semena said as she continued to cry her little body trembling.

Lilly held her tightly, "Shhh…Don't worry; it was a mistake. It was not your fault; you are in no trouble. There, there," she soothed.

Lilly stood up as Maja ran into the room. "My Lady what is it?" he asked excitedly as he looked over the scene in confusion.

Lilly looked at him firmly, "Take Semena to her room and stay with her until I arrive. Comfort her would you please Maja," she stated softly but with a hint of anger.

Maja bowed and extended his arm as Lilly gently passed Semena to him, "Come along little one, all is well," he said soothingly as she hugged him and they left the room.

"All is well?" Maja asked Lilly. Lilly nodded to him, and he closed the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Lilly stormed across the room to where Sylar laid crumpled on the floor. He was exhausted and felt slightly sick, but the look on Lilly's face made him stand suddenly to try and back away from her.

He crossed the room to his bed stumbling against it, "Wait! Listen, that is not how it happened," Sylar stammered as Lilly reached out and grabbed his wrist and began dragging him back towards the desk.

Sylar struggled against her as hard as he could but her strength was amazing and his struggles were in vain.

Lilly pulled the chair out from under the desk turning it around as she sat down.

Sylar looked down at her confused until she reached up and grabbed his wrist again to suddenly snatch him down across her lap. Understanding dawned on Sylar as he realized what she intended, and he immediately began to resist.

There was no way he could handle this now, "Stop it, don't you dare!!!" he screamed as she pushed him down even harder. She grabbed his other flailing wrist to pin both behind his back with her left hand pushing his upper body down with the same arm.

"How quickly you have seemed to forget the nature of your predicament Gabriel," Lilly said forlornly.

Sylar thrashed angrily against Lilly's iron grip trying desperately to escape. The memory of the last time flooding back to him, the pain and humiliation, the utter helplessness, it filled him with panic. "Stop calling me that," he pleaded, again hating the sniveling in his voice.

"Or what? Will you try to strike me? Or do you only attack children?" she asked roughly as she deftly swept her right leg up and over the backs of Sylar's legs crossing her ankles and cinching them down tightly. The powerful muscles in her legs held him immobile while she simultaneously pushed him down roughly by his wrists to pull him taught across her lap.

"Don't do this… I didn't mean to lose my temper… I just…," Sylar stammered as he struggled trying to somehow break free as his fear rose from in his stomach like bile.

"NO!!!" Sylar let out a blood curdling scream as Lilly smoothly pulled down his bottoms to expose his vulnerable rear.

"Oh be quiet," Lilly commanded.

Sylar gasped as she rested her open hand on his ass, "There. Now that I have your attention, there are rules in this house, and you have willingly broken one of the most serious. Now you must deal with the punishment you have brought down onto yourself. You have no one to blame for this but yourself Gabriel," she stated seriously.

Sylar strained against her, his body trembling from the strain as he thought franticly to himself, 'What the hell is going on? This is insane! This can't be happening to me, not again!'

Lilly tightened her grip and lifted one knee to further angle Sylar's ass even higher. By the time she was done he couldn't move in the slightest to defend himself from what he knew was coming. As she lifted her hand from his backside, he sucked in his breath in anticipation.

SMACK!!! SMACK!!! SMACK!!!

Lilly's open hand descended repeatedly as Sylar fought in vain.

SMACK!!! SMACK!!!

"You will learn sooner or later!" she scolded as she continued his chastisement.

SMACK!!! SMACK!!!

"Oh Gabriel, you really should have thought through your actions. Perhaps then maybe this would not be happening to you again." Lilly said angrily.

SMACK!!! SMACK!!! SMACK!!!

As her relentless hand continued and the pain grew, tears began to roll down Sylar's face. Sylar knew it was mainly the sickening humiliation of this punishment alongside her condescending scolding that had forced these silent tears that he could no longer control.

SMACK!!! SMACK!!! SMACK!!!

Sylar thrashed franticly as her barrage of swats coated the same areas they'd previously visited several times, "Oh God! Stop! Please!" he pleaded.

SMACK!!! SMACK!!! SMACK!!!

Lilly suddenly stood pushing Sylar to the floor as she towered over him and he tried to pull up his pants. Lilly quickly reached down grabbing him by his arm and the back of his shirt to lift him to his feet as she dragged him across the room. She threw him down roughly onto his bed, "Now I want you to sit and think about what just transpired here for a little while. I will have your breakfast brought to you. I had hoped you would be able to dine with the rest of us, but until you can learn how to conduct yourself, you can just stay in your room," Lilly said angrily as she shook her finger at him.

Sylar looked up at her, his tear streaked face full of disbelief, "What the hell is wrong with you!!!" he screamed up at her.

Lilly shook her head as she turned and walked to the door. As she opened the door, she turned to look at him, "There is nothing wrong with me Gabriel; you are the one in need of help. And believe me, you will receive it!" she said sternly.

"I TOLD YOU! MY NAME IS SYLAR!!!!" he screamed as she shut the door.

Sylar sat there on his bed, in the now pure silence, shivering as fresh tears flowed down his face. The only thing he could think was that he must regain his abilities. Without them, he was nothing. And now he knew that he had always been right. He had been special, and they had taken that from him, and he hated them for it.


End file.
